


Dragons race to the edge the begin of a new era one shot

by Littlefury13



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Angst, Gen, alternative Ending for season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefury13/pseuds/Littlefury13
Summary: Alternative Ending for the ones who were sad that Viggo and Ryker didnt make it in the original series. One shot.





	Dragons race to the edge the begin of a new era one shot

Beginning of a new era 

This is an alternative ending for season 6 for all who are sad that Viggo and Ryker didn’t make it.  
Hope its not too sappy, bit it came today in my mind and I wanted to write it. 

Sorry if they are grammar mistakes, English is not my mother language.

Viggo couldn’t believe it. He thought first that his life would come to an end with all these arrows sticking in his back. The Skrill has tried to pull them out, when suddenly a stranger has appeared, that ought to be a certain god. And this god has gave him the chance to keep his life with his divine powers and the help of some dragons. Well, and because this cunning trickster named Loki stole his golden thread of destiny from the norns, before they could cut it and end his life here on Midgard. 

He don’t remember how long he was out after this. When he awoke again, he was healed and the Skrill has not left his side. The Skrill who was now carrying him through the air and over the vast ocean. Viggo still thought he was dreaming, but his hand felt the hard scales and the warmth of the violet hide. He, a former dragon Hunter has bond with one of the rarest and wildest dragons and now he was riding on it! And all this because of a scrawny runt who fight against him and his business, till Krogan took over. Where was Krogan now? Has he succeded? He doubt it. Even a skilled fighter like him would fail one day. But now it was not his business anymore. Viggo Grimborn had decided to go home to his tribe to teach his people, what he had learned of Hiccup Haddock the third.  
He wore now a dark brown robe over his old vest, the hood removed, and let the wind cool his face. He felt free. Free of the grips of Johann and Krogan and free of the unknown great leader, Drago. He was done with it, being their pawn. From now on he wants to bring a new era to his tribe. An era where no dragons were hunted anymore. Times had changed -and so has Viggo. And this was all Hiccups work.  
But there was one thing that still bothered him. The death of his older brother Ryker. They have turned against each other cause Ryker was not with Viggos plans. And so he stole the Shellfire and attacked the homes of Hiccups allies. Viggo used it for his plan to get rid of Hiccup once and for all, but he failed and fell into the Volcano on Dragons edge. When he tried to retrieve the Dragon Eye, a lava burst burned half of his face and blinded his left eye. And Ryker got lost when the submaripper attacked the Shell fire, sucking the up tied ship in and Ryker with it. There was no hope that he could have survived this. How should he tell this his left family? His wife and his nephew and niece? Viggo sighed. This would be the hardest part. Not to mention all the other families who lost one or more members in this war. Will they ever forgive him for throwing their lives in a meaningless battle?

They travelled by day and rested by night on sea stacks or small islands. And always the Skrill was by his side, hunted fish for his new friend and protected him. Viggo tried Hiccups methods more than one time on other small dragons on various island during their journey and it always worked. 

After a two weeks journey they finally reached the island that housed Viggos Tribe of dragon Hunters. First he stopped at a sea stack, overlooking the village with his spyglass. He couldn’t believe what he saw. A few dragons were walking through the Village freely, some accompanied by people!  
“What in the gods name…” murmured Viggo. Then he spotted something. A Flyer on a yellow Singetail circling over the village and then landing on the plaza. When he looked closer, he recognized the Flyer. It was the young former Fisherman boy, Jotun. The Boy had fled when his father send him away, before he could get the scourge of Odin too. The cause with the Buffalord… more lives he let perish for profit.  
“So this is the place where the boy went after he left Krogan Flyers. And he already started with teaching.” Viggo thought. “Okay, my friend. Lets go. And don’t worry. It seems you have nothing to fear there.” 

Alarmed shouts went through the village, when they spotted the Skrill above their village, preparing to land.  
“Yes, I saw it too, Scortch. -Eh, there is a rider on this Skrill!-Hey! Don’t panic! Stay calm! This dragon has a rider!” Jotun shouted. 

“That’s Viggo!” one of the Hunters shouted who looked though his spyglass.  
“What? Viggo has returned?”  
“On a dragon?”  
“So its true what Jotun told us about these Dragon Riders.” the people talked.  
With a thump, the Skrill landed on the plaza near Jotun and his Singetail.  
“Its okay, my friend. Just stay calm.” Viggo said in a low voice and stroked the head of the Skrill. 

“Viggo? We thought you were dead! A terror arrived with the news a week ago!” one of the Hunters said.  
“I nearly died, that´s true. From the arrows of the traitors who took Krogans side! They wanted to get rid of me, when I found out, that it was a big mistake to join forces with him” Viggo growled.  
“But my friend here saved my life.”  
Then an old man with a blue robe arrived. He walked on a carved stick that hold a fist with flame on top, the insignia of the dragon hunters.  
“I greet you, elder Zahtras. I am sorry for leaving the village so long and my chief duties.” Viggo apologized and bowed before the elder.  
“A lot of things happened, since you left home. Jotun already told us a lot about that there is a better way than hunting and killing dragons.” Zahtras said.  
“And you are using the new way already too.” Jotun said and pointed to the Skrill who stood calmly behind Viggo.  
“When you vanished, our returned men told us you have died when falling into a volcano. Since then we heard for weeks nothing of you. Till we got a message that you were spotted again -alive and with a new ally.” the elder said. “But you still failed in destroying this enemy dragon riders.”  
“This Hooligan heir was a stubborn opponent. But he was also a good object to study. Cunning in mind like me. And worthy to think about as what he sees the dragons. I was saved by a monstrous Nightmare, when Krogans men attacked me. This dragon simply came to my rescue. When things got more and more dangerous for me and the Hooligan I sought help -and found it in my friend here. “ Viggo said and pointed at the Skrill. “I used the method Hiccup Haddock used-and it worked-even by me.”  
“He is right, Elder Zahtras. I saw how the Riders treated their dragons-and how Krogan and his Flyers. A cooperation is better than brute force! I tried it-and Scorch helped me in battle!” said Jotun. The Singetail warbled and nudged the young man. On the saddle Viggo recognized the small Terror. So he still was with the boy too.  
“Yes, you told us all, Jotun. And we have already started to learn. I and the other elder had decided to change our old habits trying to cooperate in the new ways with the dragons.”  
“This is the reason why I returned. I want to teach my tribe to find a better way besides dragon hunting and killing. This war has brought us nothing! Only losses of lives and ships! And turning me and Ryker against each other! There are a lot of families I must send my apologies.” Viggo sighed.  
“Then I should start with you, at first.” suddenly a deep voice said. The Grimborn whirled around-and couldn’t believe his eyes! There he was standing, tall and broad, a bald head and a goatee. Ryker Grimborn, Viggos older brother. Behind him he spotted his son and daughter-his little nephew and his niece.  
“B-brother? Is that you?” Viggo stammered.  
“I am. And I am no ghost.” the older Grimborn smirked.  
“But how did you-the submaripper destroyed the shellfire-ship sucked it in his whirlpool!”  
“Aye. That’s how it happened. I and a few of the crew were sucked in this huge dragon. But in the belly of the beast were places where we stranded with the wreck of the Shellfire like a lot of ships with us. So, we were trapped in the beast’s stomach with some other poor souls, some traders whose ships were sucked inside too. We all thought this was the end and we would starve or get digested by this dragon. But after a few days the Submaripper did a reverse whirlpool who flushed all the metal and wooden ships out -and us with them. It seemed all this stuff made his tummy hurt and he wanted to get rid of it. Well, at least we were free and could save us on some wreck parts who were still floating. We were able to build a raft of the wreckage and so we were floating on the vast see. Not a much better destiny than be trapped in this smelling stomach! But then something strange happened. The Submaripper followed our raft. Not to suck as again in or to attack us, he simply shoved our Raft forward. I don’t know if he just wanted to play or if he really tried to push us towards the next island. And one day he lifted his head out of the water and fixed us with his dark little eyes. Then I remembered this Haddock runt and what was told about him. So I wanted to try the trick he used to made first contact to these beasts. I reached out my hand and he came closer-till his snout touched my hand! He remined a few moments there, then he dived again. Next I took a longer loose ending of a rope that was tied to the raft and threw it into the water. My comrades thought I had loose my mind, but suddenly the rope tightened and our raft was pulled forward! This dragon helped us! He pulled us though the sea till we spotted land. And soon we reached a small island with a village where we found help-and a way to return to our homes. And after that I only wanted to go home and stay with my family forever.” Ryker finished his story.  
“This must have been the Submaripper, that we have caught and chained to the ground. He remembered Hiccup freeing him and returned the favour. Incredible.”  
“So at last I am with my family again.” Ryker smiled. Then his face got sad. “Forgive me, brother, that I took the Shellfire and turned my back on you.”  
“Ryker… I am sorry too. We should have worked together not against each other. The whole defeats from the dragon riders clouded my mind. We lost so much…. and I nearly my brother.”  
Suddenly Viggo found himself in a crushing bear hug from his older brother. The watchers smiled and Elder Zahtras nodded.  
“And I thought I lost you, after I heard that you fell into that volcano.” Ryker said and released his younger brother, when he heard the Skrill growling.  
“Oh-hey. So, you bond with a Skrill? Don’t let this hear Dagur, he would be terrible jealous and sure freak out.” Ryker grinned.  
“Shh…it’s okay, my friend. Ryker is my brother.” Viggo calmed the Skrill.  
“This one really looked like the one I caught with Dagur. And he had given him a name.” Ryker said.  
“A name?”  
“Aye. Called him “Mjölnir”, like Thors mighty Hammer.”  
“Mjölnir. This name really fits him. So I finally had a name for you, my friend.” Viggo smiled and the Skrill grumbled and bowed his head.  
“I hope you are still not angry at me for capturing you.” Ryker said. The Skrill snorted and turned around. “Okay. Hey, Im sorry, bud, okay? But here you will never again put in a cage. -If you behave.”  
“How many of our people are already living with a dragon?” Viggo asked.  
“Well, a few. It has just begun. You know, old habits die slow.”  
Viggo nodded.  
“And you?” he asked.  
“Dad, show uncle Viggo Mildr!” Viggos nephew said.  
“Who is Mildr?”  
“You will see. Come.” Ryker said and they started to walk with his children down to the harbour. Viggo, Jotun and their dragons followed.  
At the end of the largest pier they came to a halt.  
Mjölnir stayed on the beach. Viggo knew that he hated contact with Water, because he was not able to fire then.  
Ryker took a deformed yak horn from his belt, put the broad end through the water surface and blew in it. A bubbling, low tune resounded under the water.  
Then, after some time, suddenly the water began to bubble and a green head emerged out of it.  
“The Submaripper!” Viggo gasped.  
“Aye. He followed me home and resurfaced from time to time, looking out for me. Since he caught my scent, he bonded with me. I named him Mildr, the generous. He did not harm any of the ships, he got used to the movements and sounds of the bay. I have trained him to come when I blew this horn sending an underwater tune to him. It was Jotuns idea by the way. He said sometimes the Fisherman used this trick when fishing. You see, even on me something of this runt has rubbed off.”  
“Aye. This Hooligan is a very special one.” Viggo nodded.  
When Ryker let out a whistle and held up his right hand, the Submaripper dived, but resurfaced a few moments later, shooting out of the water and spewing a huge amount of fish onto the beach. Mjölnir began at once to gobble some of the fish down.  
“Yeah, thank you, Mildr!” the children cheered and clapped their hands.  
“I really think that’s a new beginning-for us all.” Viggo smiled. 

The End.

Tell me what you think.


End file.
